The Murder of Perseus Jackson
by TheDeathEaterDemigod
Summary: Annabeth goes to check on Percy to find the sea green eyes blank. His blood wet on his shirt, staining it with crimson red. Who killed him? Can Annabeth save her seaweed brain? Can Nico help? In their journey across the country to save the black haired boy they face many challenges. Not to mention the time limit. I suckered at summaries, just read please.


**A/N:** Well, I'm guessing this may be something new :) Enjoy!

**Rated:** T, for violence and occasional swears.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson!

* * *

**Annabeth.**

The pair of sea green eyes stared into nothing, his face pale. His skin was cold as ice, and his black hair was perfectly down. You wouldn't guess he was dead. Yes, I said it. Percy Jackson was dead. His orange camp half-blood shirt was soaked crimson with blood. I tear dropped down my face. I needed to find out who did this, and I would find out who did this, no matter what. Even if it killed me.

I looked at his face that was etched with shock once more, before getting help. To think someone so caring, would be brutally murdered. And no, this wasn't a monster attack. I just knew it, since he was lying in his cabin. He had been stabbed and cut. I could tell by the lines around his neck that he was choked. I fell to my knees next to him. I'm surprised that my scream hadn't alerted any campers. Obviously, no one heard his screams either. It _was_ dinner time though. They were at the Pavillion. The reason I had come to check on Percy was because he hadn't shown up at dinner. Earlier he had _promised _he'd take me for a canoe ride after dinner.

I couldn't really hold it against him for breaking that promise. I started sobbing uncontrollably. I put my head on his chest, not caring about the blood that would smear my face. Maybe, _just maybe,_ he was alive and this was a terrible dream. I wanted to believe that, but this was very real. "Percy, _please._" I sobbed. "You... You can't be dead, Percy, please wake up."

I listened, hoping for the steady pattern of breathing. Nothing. Not even a small heart beat. Instead I heard the surprised voice of Nico Di Angelo. "Annabeth, I don't think he's going to wake up." I turned to see Nico, looking good scared. He rushed over.

"Don't say that!" I basically yelled. Nico was checking for a heart beat, and he was looking at my boyfriends lifeless body.

"He just died... There's a chance... Go get some Apollo medics!" Nico said. He started doing some chanting. I nodded, and ran out. Campers were just returning.

"Apollo kids! Help! Please!" I yelled. There's a chance Nico had said. I saw the group of Apollo campers come over, including Will Solace.

"Annabeth, what happened?!" Will said, looking terrified at my face. I forgot it was smeared with blood.

"Its Percy- Please, help him, please!" I begged. He nodded, and led his brothers into the cabin. Who cares about permission from the gods at this point to enter cabins? I rushed in after them. Nico was still chanting while the Apollo campers tried force feeding him Ambrosia and other medical things. I prayed to Apollo, and Poseidon, and hell, even Hades! Nico stopped chanting, and looked hopefully at Percy. His expression turned grim.

"Murdered. It was just a little too late, wow I can't believe this." He grumbled.

"He- He really is...?"

"Yes, he is. But Annabeth, we're going to get him back. I _promise._" He said. I had enough broken promises for one day. "Will, do you think you can heal a dead body?"

"Yeah, but without being able to force feed him Ambrosia, it will be hard..." Will said.

"I know, but, try?" Nico said.

"Why?" He asked.

"We're getting Percy back." He said.

"What? How-" Will started.

"Its a murder, Will. I know how to get people back within 48 hours of the murder, and he was murdered about 10 minutes ago. Annabeth, you get some of your smartest siblings and bring them here to pin point the murderer. Then you meet me at the entrance to the forge. Make sure Chiron doesn't know your going. He wouldn't allow us to go of he knew."

"Okay." I said, and started running towards my cabin. I bursted through the door. "Mark, Allen, Abby, Poseidon cabin, now! Will is going to explain!" I said. They exchanged looks, and guessing it was serious from the blood on my face, ran out. I then started towards the forge. I was running fast. I wanted Percy. No, scratch that. I _needed_ Percy.

I saw Nico lurking in the shadows. He had a bag of stuff. He was carrying Percy's lifeless form, and Will was next to him. "Come on Annabeth, we're going to LA. We deed to get to the underworld, fast."

"How... Why?"

"Driving." Nico said. "Let's go." He said. He started running towards half blood hill.

"Why can't we just shadow travel?" I asked.

"Can't..." He said. Nice explanation. We ran together out of camp and out in the street. He walked to the camp van which was conveniently on the side of the street, parked. Nico opened the door and took out a key.

"You have a key to the van?" I asked getting in.

"Earlier I used it to get Chiron some pony hair curlers." He said. "Never gave the spare key back."

"That's very Hermes of you." I said. I was determined to get Percy back. I would kill his murderer. Kill. Rip. Make them swallow and eat their own fingers. Literally. Will and Percy were securely in the back, Will working on Percy.

"I know." He said, starting the van up. As soon as it started, he put his foot on the gas, and the car lurched foward. We were heading straight for the highway. "Want to know what song this reminds me of?"

"Highway to hell?" I asked. It made sense.

"Good job smart ass." Nico said.

"Language!" I shouted. It reminded me of whenever Percy swore. I would've always punched the kid. Now I regret it. What if we didn't get him back? I wouldn't allow that.


End file.
